1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a bottle cap cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many containers on the market; of those, many are intended for medicines and the like. Because of the danger of a child or other unauthorized person taking the medicine, manufacturers have designed bottle caps which are difficult to remove. However, this did not stop the possibility of a person opening the bottle and removing or tampering with the contents.
Some of these medicine bottles are claimed to be tamper-proof and achieve this state by having outer seals around the neck and cap. But most containers are really tamper -evident, and are often quite complicated or bulky. One such container is shown in Hoag (U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,004) which discloses a tamper-evident container which completely encloses a medicine bottle. Two box-like portions are connected by frangible portions. To get at the bottle, the box-like portions are broken apart. Another patent (Colella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,654) discloses a safety container which uses a key to open the container. Zyksoski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,796) discloses a tamper-evident container for syringes which employs a breakable cap over each syringe.
None of these prior art patents shows a container with only a separate overcap to protect the bottle cap, to give unmistakable evidence of tampering, and to be easy for the intended user to open.